The KP chroniclesYear II
by lunagirl388
Summary: Kim is adapting well to life with the Amazons. Now lieutenant to Eris she is beginning to find her place with the warrior women. But when trouble rises again she and Eris will be called in to help.
1. Misunderstood secrets

The KP chronicles-Year II

Kim is adapting well to life with the Amazons. Now lieutenant to Eris she is beginning to find her place with the warrior women. But when trouble rises again she and Eris will be called in to help.

**Chapter 1: Misunderstood secrets **

(AN: Just so it's clear, when the dialog is in _italics_ the characters are speaking in English. It's easier to do it that way than leave you all guessing.)

"This language is ridiculous!" Eris growled as she threw her arms up in the air.

"_In English_." Kim replied.

"_This language is redunculous." _Eris replied.

Kim smiled. "Better but its pronounced _ridiculous_. And I told you English wasn't an easy language to learn." Kim said as she began drawing something in the dirt on the forest floor. Eris gave her a sidelong stare. Over the past year the two had taken time out of each week for Kim to teach Eris the new language. They both felt it would be better to keep it secret, Eris liked have a language only they knew. She thought it would be easier for them to communicate plans during times of war. And Kim didn't want to go through the task of teaching more than one person.

The woman had taken to it faster than Kim expected. After a while she had insisted that they speak in the language during lessons. Though she did enjoy the woman's occasional mistakes in speech.

"_I don't see why it can't just be written the way it sounds." _Eris complained.

Kim rolled her eyes. "_I told you, speaking it is the easy part. Reading and writing it is the hard part. But you didn't want to hear it._" She finished a drawing in the dirt and turned to Eris. "_Now if you can do this one, we can be done for the day._"

Eris stared down at the drawing and frowned. "_That horse looks ill."_

Kim huffed. "_Well you're right about what it is but it's not sick._"

Eris tilted her head. "_So it's deformed? I'm sure that one leg shouldn't be that much longer than the other three."_

Kim glared at the woman. "I never said I was a great artist." She rubbed out the drawing and stood. "You did well today." She brushed the dirt off her hands. Eris stood and nodded in agreement. Then looked up at the graying sky.

"We must have been out here longer then I thought. It's going to be dark soon." Eris said before letting out a sharp whistle. In moments they could hear the heavy steps of their horses moving through the trees and into the clearing they occupied for weekly lessons.

"I'll race you back to the palace." Kim announced. Eris gave a wide grin.

"Last one to the stables has to rub down the horses." She replied.

The two stared at one another for moment. Both counting down the start of the race. Simultaneously they broke into a sprint to their horses and leapt on their backs. The race began; both horses neck and neck weaved through the thick forest with ease as both women urged them faster. Eris veered off to the side when Kim broke out onto the path leading to the palace. She rode alone for sometime every so often spotting a flash of Eris between the trees. She pushed her horse to run faster trying to outrun the woman. Suddenly, Eris let out an excited cry. Kim could only stare in awe as Eris jumped her horse over Kim's head and landed onto the path several feet ahead of her.

Kim pushed her horse to the limit as she and Eris continued the race. When the wall was in sight they called for the gates to open. The two funneled through the gap and continued at full gallop toward the stables. Both horses skidded to a halt and the race was over, both women had tied in the race. Though neither of them would admit it.

"I clearly won that race. But I think I'll be a good superior and supervise while you care for my horse." Eris stated proudly. Kim scoffed.

"I'm sure you'll be too busy caring for mine to supervise anything." The two laughed as they loosened the saddles on their horses. They never noticed the short haired blonde walk in as they laughed and joked with one another.

"Nice to see you both have come back." Bana said as she strolled in. "And in such good spirits." Kim and Eris glanced at one another. They both had a feeling their good mood would soon be shot down by the captain. She still had a grudge against Kim for her arrival and she just never liked Eris. The two women together now only increased her announce.

"Well they were good." Kim stated as her joyful smile melted away. Bana seemed to enjoy this for a moment before she continued. "One could almost wonder why you two are always running off every week." Eris raised a brow at this. "In fact one might think you two were having some kind of affair. And general you know the rules concerning fraternization."

Kim and Eris looked at each other trying to figure out if this was some kind of a joke. Eris sighed and handed Kim her saddle before crossing the stable and stopping a few inches from the woman's face. Kim had never noticed Eris was so much taller than the blonde woman. Bana had to crane her head upward to make eye contact. "If this is going to be a debate on ethics Bana, I could certainly bring up some things I've noticed about you. As for my association with this particular woman, is none of your concern. What is your concern however, is the tone you're taking with me. Perhaps you should apologize and back down, before I have to pull rank."

Bana stood her ground for a long moment. Kim was starting to feel her good mood slip farther into annoyance. Bana pursed her lips before backing down from the standoff. "I apologize general." She said through gritted teeth. "I over stepped my boundaries." She turned on a heel and left. Eris turned back to Kim with a smirk.

"I was hoping she wouldn't back down. I could have ordered her to do this for us."


	2. She misses her sister

**Chapter 2: She misses her sister**

The queen paced in her room. Kim, Eris and Bana entered cautiously. None of the women know why they had been called in so errantly. When the queen finally stopped her pacing she looked up nervously at the three. "Close the door. This news cannot leave this room." Kim closed the door behind them and watched as she began to pace the room again.

"Antiope has gone missing." She finally said. Eris and Bana visibly recoiled at the news. Kim stood clueless. "I just resaved word; her fleet was caught in a storm. Her ship crashed on the rocks near Aeaea." Kim frowned at the name of the island, something about the name that struck her. "I want you three to take a ship and recovery team with you to Aeaea. Find my sister, dead or alive and bring her back here."

All three women nodded and filed out of the room. Eris was the first to speak as they marched out. "Bana I want you to get the recovery team together. I want a ten of our best trackers. I'll get our fastest ship ready. Kim I need you to organize the supplies. We need a good store of food, water and medicine for a month's trip on the ship before as soon as possible. I want to leave before the tide rolls out."

888

Kim stood in front of two carts watching as they were being packed with supplies. She still couldn't help the nagging thought about the name of the island. Something about it was familiar and foreboding. She felt a cold chill go down her spine and settle in her stomach.

"You have something on your mind." A voice said from behind her. Kim jumped and turned ready to draw her sword. She stopped when she saw a young cloudy eyed girl behind her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. Wear a bell or something." Kim said holding her stomach in hopes of steadying the nausea that followed with a visit from the oracle. The girl only smiled at Kim before speaking.

"You're right to wonder about that island." Kim stared at the girl. How did she know where they were going? Or what she was thinking for that matter. "I thought you might find some use for this." She said placing a small bag in Kim's hand.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"Moly. It will protect you from any hidden obstacles in your path." Kim looked down at the bag in her hand. She looked back up to ask the girl what she meant but found herself alone. She tied the bag to her belt as she fought the overwhelming nausea. She hoped she would get used to the girl's visits.

"The carts are loaded lieutenant." A woman called. Kim nodded trying to balance herself.

"Right. Let's get going; the general wants the ship loaded immediately."

Kim led the way through winding paths to a wide river. A large ship waited at the edge. Ten soldiers milled around the bank, when Kim appeared from the forest the group rushed to form a line as she passed. She still wasn't used to the authority she had.

"Don't just stand there load the ship!" Eris called as she leapt over the rail of the ship to join Kim. The women rushed to the carts and began loading the ship. Eris nodded her approval to Kim and then looked down at her belt. "Picked up something extra did you?" She said in a whisper.

"Yes, the oracle came to see me off. Gave me a gift. I think we may need it when we get to Aeaea." Kim replied. The meaning of the name still escaped her. But she soon became distracted by Bana's voice piercing her thoughts.

"Nice of you to finally join us lieutenant." Kim clenched her teeth to hold back her biting remark. Eris saw this and patted the redhead's shoulder. "Go and supervise the loading, I don't want anything damaged." Eris said in a steady voice. Kim gladly complied and marched onto the boat. Eris turned her rage toward Bana. "Captain, this is going to be at least a month's trip. We will be in very close quarters with one another. Am I going to see any more of this hostility between the three of us or can we all remain civil until we return?"

Bana pursed her lips at the question. "I'm sure that if the girl knows her place we won't have any trouble on our journey." Eris smiled at the woman before she reached out and rested her hand on the back of the woman's neck. In a matter of moments she yanked the woman toward her so they were inches from each other. Her smile faded into a deep scowl. "No Captain. So long as you know your place we won't have any trouble." She let her stare bore into the woman before she pushed the woman aside and strolled back to the ship.


	3. Perfect Storm

**Chapter 3: Perfect storm**

"_Just because we're on a mission doesn't mean we can't have a lesson._" Kim said as she leaned against the railing. Eris groaned; she had had a long enough day keeping the ship running on course and keeping Bana too busy to bother them with petty nonsense. The last thing she wanted now at such a late hour was a lesson.

"_It's late can't we take this up tomorrow_?" Eris asked through a yawn. Kim shook her head. "_If you want to keep this a secret then we have to do this on watch. And if you want to master this language than you have to practice._" Eris stared at her for a moment. "_I understood about half of what you just said._" Eris said with a chuckle.

Kim smiled. "_And that is why we're having this lesson._" The two conversed for sometime as they continued their evening watch. Kim was the first to stop abruptly and turn toward Bana who came onto the deck from below.

"Your shift isn't for another four hours, why are you out of your bunk?" Eris said. It was more of a demand than a question, but the pleasant tone she used for it masked that fact.

"I thought I heard something on deck. But I suppose it was just you two." She replied in a suspicious tone. Kim wondered if the woman had heard them talking before she had noticed her in the shadows. Bana looked from one woman to the other. "I suppose I should get back to bed, I wouldn't want to be tired for my shift."

As she went back down under the deck Kim looked at Eris who frowned. "_Is there a name for a woman like her in your language_?" Kim thought for a moment. "_Dozens. But I'm not about to teach you that._" Eris looked side long at her and pouted.

Suddenly the sea started to become choppy. Storm clouds started to roll in. Kim gave Eris a look that seemed to say _did you do this?_

"Oh blame me for every natural disaster that occurs!" She said over the thundering clouds that approached. "We're sailing into a storm; get all hands on deck now." Kim ran below shouting and pulling women off their bunks.

"We're headed into a storm, get up there now. Secure the sails and tie down anything that can slide off." The women rushed up on deck with Kim close in tow. When Kim reached the deck she nearly slid across the wood as the rain poured down on them. She heard Eris calling for help as she fought for control of the ship against the heavy winds. Kim reached Eris in time to stop the rudder from whipping her off the ship altogether. The two struggled for control against the storm as waves crashed into the ship and swept women off their feet. Lightning struck the mast and it split in half. Kim called out over the storm for the women to get out of the way before the mast came crashing down. No sooner did Kim finish her warning that Eris took hold of Kim as a wave towered high above them.

In moments the wave smashed down on them and the two were swept off the deck and into the ocean. The two were thrust around under the water for what felt like hours but neither would let go of the other. When they surfaced, coughing and sputtering, the ship was nowhere in sight. Eris looked around and pointed to a small land mass in the distance. "There is an island over there. We have to swim for it, or we'll drown." She called over the storm. Kim nodded and the two swam for the mass. Only stopping to take hold of one another when a wave crashed down on them.

After swimming as far as they could both women made it to shore. Kim leaned on Eris for support as they staggered onto the rain soaked sand. The two walked until they found a cave and collapsed to the floor. Both losing consciousness before anything could be said.


	4. Island of the Sirens

**Chapter 4: Island of the Sirens**

"Kim." A voice hissed. "Kim, get up." The voice said again. Kim felt a hand tightly grip her arm and shake her. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that shined through the cave opening. Eris leaned over her with a frantic look on her face. "Kim, it's time to leave. Stay quiet, and put this in your ears." She shoved to balls of wool in Kim's hand and dragged her up. Kim complied but was still confused about what was going on.

"Eris I don't understand. Why are you…?" Kim was interrupted by Eris' hand shooting up to cover her mouth. "Keep quiet." She hissed. "We're on the island of the Sirens. Do not take that wool out of your ears. If you hear their song you'll go right to them and they'll eat you alive." Eris said looking over her shoulder.

Kim blinked. Was this woman serious? There was no way they could be on the island of the sirens, they didn't exist. But then again, she didn't think a lot of things she had encountered existed. She allowed Eris to lead her out of the cave and toward the beach. She could hear a faint sound, like singing but she couldn't hear the words. Eris looked back and mouthed, 'Sirens' as they snuck along the shore. Kim kept her eyes on Eris' panicked profile as she led Kim far away from the cave and to the edge of the water. Neither went into the water, Eris' grip on Kim's hand tightened as she turned and stared in horror. Kim followed her gaze and saw three women standing a few feet away.

At first glance they appeared to be normal, but on further inspection Kim could see each woman only had three fingers. Each on long with a sharp claw perched at the end of it. Their hair was long and stringy, most of it matted with dried blood. Their faces seemed to be ever changing, contorting into different faces. But their eyes had no color; they were just deep black holes that saw straight through their victims and into their very mind. Finding every desire and wish they have and using it to pull them closer. Whatever curiosity Kim had for their song was lost after she saw what they really looked like.

Eris pulled Kim behind her and rested a hand on her sword. She shouted something at the women Kim couldn't hear. The women seemed to tilt their heads and look at one another. They all turned back to her and seemed to sing a reply. Eris gritted her teeth in anger and told the women something Kim still couldn't hear. She was beginning to wonder how Eris could talk to them without having her ears plugged. The woman all nodded in unison and Eris turned to Kim and pulled the wool from her ears. "You'll be fine now; they agreed not to harm us for now."

A deep growl came from the women and one of them spoke. "Now what is it that you require from us Eris?" The woman's voice was like listening to nail on a chalk board to Kim. The very sound of it made Kim's knees buckle and she fell forward catching herself on Eris' shoulders. Eris didn't seem fazed by the noise at all.

"All we require is food, water, and a boat. All of which I'm sure you can spare." Eris said glancing back at Kim.

The women were silent for a moment. "And what will we receive in return?" Another woman asked. Her voice was like braking glass, Kim was sure her ears were going to be bleeding by the end of this conversation.

Eris sighed. "As per our previous agreement. Allow me and my party our request and we won't interfere with your meals."

The sirens stared her for a long moment. "Our meals are few and far between. Why should we pass on such an easy meal right in front of us?" By this time Kim was sure her ears were bleeding. Every time one of them spoke she clenched her teeth and tried to cover her ears from the sound.

"Because our agreement still stands from the last time we met. As I recall you swore not to harm me or my party and I would not stop you from harming any other travelers." Eris said raising a brow.

The sirens tapped their clawed fingers against their thighs in frustration. They all seemed to back down and nodded in agreement. "Fine. So long as you and your party reside on our island you will have no conflict from us. So long as you do not interfere with our meals."

Eris smiled at them and nodded. "With pleasure."

The sirens walked away leaving Kim's legs trembling from the shriek of their voices and Eris holding her pleasant smile. She turned to Kim and looked the woman over. "The ringing in your ears will die down soon enough." Eris said.

Kim staggered for a moment. "How can you stand their voices?" She asked, a little louder than she intended. Eris shrugged and held up her hands. She had been digging her nails into her hands throughout the entire ordeal. Her palms now bled heavily from the wounds she gave herself.

"I learned to use a focal point the first time I met them." She stared down at her hands for a moment then back up at Kim. "I have to admit I was curious to hear their song. It is as beautiful as people say it is, and when you get up close they show you everything you have ever wanted and more. It's when they stop singing that you see what they really are. And by then it's too late, unless you can out smart them." She opened and closed her hands a few times. The blood dripped off her hands and the wounds closed.

"You're a lot like Odysseus." Kim said after a long silence.

Eris looked up from her newly healed hands. "Who?"

"Odysseus. Fought in the Trojan War…Took twenty years to get home…Homer wrote all about it." Eris gave Kim a blank stare. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Eris shook her head and Kim sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. Let's just find a ship and supplies we can salvage and get out of here. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

888

Kim and Eris managed to find a ship marooned on shore. A wide hole presented itself when they inspected it. Eris pointed out they could use wood from the other ship wrecks but they would need tar to hold everything in place, but it would be impossible to find any on the island. Kim, not wanting to hear this quickly, made glue out of tree sap and sand repaired the hole in a matter of a half an hour.

Eris stared at the woman in amazement. "Like I said; I don't want to be here any longer than we have to." Kim said looking over her work. It never occurred to her that she had done a four person job in under an hour. "Did you find any supplies we could use?" Kim asked after she dusted off her hands.

Eris shrugged. "Enough water and food to get us to Aeaea. Oh and this." She held up a large jug. Kim stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Wine." Eris said surprised the redhead wasn't more excited about the find. "This should make the trip go by much faster." Kim only smiled and closed her eyes. There was nothing else she could say to argue with the woman at this point.


	5. Aeaea

**Chapter 5: Aeaea**

"Don't drink that! We may need it." Kim scolded as she snatched the jug from Eris' hands. Eris glared at her. "I believe we do need it. You see I'm thirsty and that wine just so happens to be the cure for that."

Kim rolled her eyes and swept her arm out over the deck of the ship. "There are ten barrels of water right over there. You aren't going to die of thirst any time soon." Eris folded her arms over her chest but didn't say another word.

"Yes but none of that water is as delicious as that wine."

They had been sailing for three days and still saw no sight of Aeaea. The two constantly fretted over the patched hole on the side of the ship. Neither was sure the patch would last all the way to the island so they constantly went below to check.

Kim set the jug aside and looked over the horizon. Clouds gathered at around the horizon line. "Do you think we'll have a problem with those?" Kim asked.

Eris strolled over and stared at the clouds forming. Her eyes darted around the horizon and she pointed to the east. "There's an island over there. If we can get there before the storm hits we'll be fine."

Kim nodded and turned to the woman. "And how do you expect us to get there?" Eris smiled and a gust of wind lurched eastward and Kim stumbled into Eris. The woman laughed and Kim pursed her lips pushing her away.

"_Very funny_." She said under her breath as she marched away.

888

Within an hour the two women were staring at a small island several hundred feet away. "We'll have to swim. The rocks around the island will destroy our only way out." Eris said as she dropped the anchor and turned to Kim. "Welcome to Aeaea." She said with a grad sweep of her arm.

Kim looked around and pointed to the jug of wine. "We're going to need that." Eris beamed and tossed her the jug. "After you." She said with a broad smile as she pushed Kim over the railing. She waited for Kim to reemerge and glare up at her before diving in.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Kim growled. Eris raised a brow. "I could have sworn I did."

The two swam in silence until they reached the shore. As they walked onto the beach both women noticed the smell of food filling the air. Eris smirked and Kim shook her head. "_Don't eat the food here._" She warned. "_And speak English while we're here._" She added as they continued to walk further onto the island.

It wasn't long before they came across a large house. The two stopped and looked around them. Kim nodded to the massive stable at the side of the house. Horses cried noisily at their arrival. Eris looked quizzically at the sight. "_That's what happens when you eat the food._" Kim clarified. Eris nodded in understanding and the two approached the house. Their first steps in were greeted by a long table filled with food. Their mouths watered at the sight but they fought the urge to sit down and eat. They walked past the table to the other side of the house. A large set of double doors set to their right, and an archway opened to a bay. Dozens of ships surrounded the docks.

"_It looks like our crew made it here safely._" Kim said pointing to their ship.

Eris nodded and pointed to another ship. "_It also looks like Antiope is somewhere on the island as well._"

Kim untied the small bag from her belt. She was glad it had remained with her throughout the journey. She opened the bag and pulled out the plant. She was surprised to see it was dry after spending so much time in the water. She divided up the contents of the bag and handed Eris her portion.

"_What is this?_" Eris asked staring down at the plant in her hand.

"_I can't remember, just eat it._" Kim said before stuffing the plant in her mouth. She choked down the bitter plant and washed it down with a gulp of wine they had brought with them. Eris followed suit.

The double doors opened behind them and a dark haired woman smiled at the pair. "Company is always welcome on my island." She announced. Kim and Eris turned in unison. The woman gestured them to the table at the front of the house. "Please, eat to your heart's content. You two look starved."

Eris gave Kim a questioning look. Kim nodded and the three seat down at the table. Eris eat tentatively ate, unsure of the outcome. Kim seemed confident and ate with some enthusiasm. The woman smiled at them as they ate, but soon her smile faded into a scowl. She began pouring wine but Kim wordlessly placed the wine they had brought on the table. "We brought our own." The woman sneered but didn't object. An hour passed and finally the woman spoke.

"It seems you two are immune to my spells."

Kim smiled at her and shrugged. "I guess we were luckier than the women who came before us."

The woman smiled at the statement. "It seems I've underestimated you both." She stood from her seat and strolled around the table, circling the two women as she talked. "I assume you're looking for the Amazons who came here before you?"

"Yes. And I assume they now have something to do with the horses in your stable." Kim folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

The woman raised a brow. "You could say so."

Eris looked at Kim for an explanation. "_You've heard of Circe?_" Kim whispered. Eris nodded. "_I think she turned Antiope and our crew into those horses we saw outside. If we want to get them back we have to persuade her into turning them back and letting us go._"

"_And how do we do that?_" Eris scoffed.

"_Well unless you can get her to fall in love with you. I'll have to come up with a different plan._" Kim bit back. Circe eyed the two as they spoke.

"_I'm not too eager to have a goddess in my bed. They tend to be vengeful. Unless you want to bed a goddess._" Eris said nudging Kim's ribs.

Kim stared sidelong at the woman. "_I'll think up a plan._"


	6. The art of seduction

**Chapter 6:**** The art of seduction**

Kim turned her attention to Circe who eyed them both with new found interest. "I'm not going to play games with you Circe." Eris' eyes widened and Circe raised a brow. "I don't think any tricks would work on a goddess. Not one of your stature." Kim stood from her seat and approached the goddess. "I suppose the only thing I can do is try to appeal to your mercy." She came closer.

Circe smiled at the attention. "And what is your offering?"

Kim glanced over at Eris and nodded to the wine on the table in front of her. "A special wine, made with herbs to clear a clouded mind." She guided Circe over to the table and sat her down in a chair. She nodded to Eris who poured the wine and faked a grateful smile. Kim took the cup and seated herself on the arm of the chair. Circe took the cup with a hungry grin and drank.

"This is an acceptable offering." The goddess said as Kim happily refilled the cup. "I'm pleased you accept. Perhaps you will grant our request?" She asked playing with Circe's hair.

Eris gave Kim a curious look but the redhead ignored her and encouraged the goddess to drink more. "I suppose I could grant you a small request." She said looking up at the redhead with glazed eyes. Kim smiled while Circe produced a wand and gave a short flick of her wrist. They could hear the horses at the side of the house began to scream. Kim kept a straight face but Eris cringed at the sound of her fellow Amazons cries. Circe kept her eyes on Kim. "Now that you have your companions back what will you give me in return for my gracious gift?"

Eris shot a look to the goddess. Kim gave her a reassuring look and handed her the now empty cup. Eris hastily refilled it and gave Kim a worried glance as the last few drops fell into the cup. If Kim had any doubt she never showed it. She simply took the cup stole a mouthful of the deep red liquid and leaned forward. Eris stared in astonishment as the redhead kissed the goddess. As quickly as it happened, it end and Kim pulled Circe to her feet. In a matter of seconds the goddess collapsed onto the floor.

Kim spit out the wine she had drank moments earlier. As she wiped her mouth Eris stared at her in awe. "_What?_" Kim asked impatiently. Eris pointed to Circe.

"_Is she…_" Kim cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "_Of course not. I just gave her a sedative. I had to use more than I thought I would._" She nudged Circe with her foot for good measure. "_She's just unconscious. I put a sedative in the wine, it should keep her asleep long enough for us to gather the others and leave._"

Eris blinked. "_We drank that wine._"

Kim shrugged. "_Yes a small amount on a full stomach. We won't feel the effects for another few minutes. Which is why we should hurry._"

Eris shook her head. "_What was the point of seducing her if she was going to fall asleep anyway?_"

Kim pursed her lips. "_Because we needed her to change them back. There is no way we could have done it ourselves._" She started toward the door.

Eris took hold of her arm to stop her. "_That doesn't explain everything._" She said with a smirk.

Kim stared at her for a long moment. "_If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous._"

Eris scoffed and marched toward the door. "_I'd just like to know what your plan was; it has nothing to do with jealousy._"

Kim smirked and followed Eris out the door. "_Whatever you say General._"


	7. Escape from Aeaea

**Chapter 7: Escape from Aeaea**

Kim and Eris walked out of the house to see several confused Amazons standing in the stable at the side of the house. Among them stood a certain short haired blonde and a tall woman who seemed more comfortable dressed in pants and a shirt. Eris nodded to the woman and nudged Kim.

"That is Antiope." She said in a hushed whisper as they went to release the women. Kim threw open the gate and began rushing women out and pushing them toward the bay where the ship waited. Antiope, however, strolled into the house and took a seat at the table. Kim and Eris rusted in after her.

"What are you doing?" Kim shouted.

Antiope put her feet up on the table as she poured a cup of wine for herself. Eris took the cup from her hand and threw it across the room. "That's what turned you into an animal in the first place." She scolded.

Antiope stared up at Eris. "We'll I suppose I should thank you for changing me back, but the act of violence on good wine is just unforgivable." She said in a hazy tone.

Eris rolled her eyes and pulled the woman up from the table. "You may be the Queen's sister but that won't stop me from knocking you senseless."

Antiope shrugged and turned to Kim with new found interest. "And this is…" She eyed Kim greedily.

Eris sighed. "My lieutenant, and that's all you need to know about her, now get on the ship." She grabbed the woman by her shirt and pulled her toward the back of the house. Antiope looked down at the sleeping goddess with little interest.

"Well, look at that." She said as Eris yanked her out to the bay. "Who killed Circe?"

Kim followed close behind the two. "She's asleep not dead. Now let's move."

They rushed out to the bay where the women were already setting the sails. As Eris shoved Antiope toward the ships with Kim close behind a scream filled the air. Kim and Eris froze in place and glance at one another. Kim turned to see Circe standing in the door way of the house; anger filled her eyes and seemed to make them glow. Bana could be heard rushing the women on the ship. Kim gulped and looked back at Eris.

"Get on the ship." She said motioning Eris and Antiope along as she reached for her sword. "I'll hold her back as long as I can." Before she could draw her sword she felt a hand grip her arm.

"As brave as that is, it would be a wasted gesture." Antiope said pulling Kim's hand away. "We're going to have to create a distraction so the others can get away." Eris added. Antiope stepped forward. "I think I can handle this." Kim and Eris both looked skeptically at the woman. Circe spotted them and started toward them.

"No." Eris said bluntly taking Antiope's arm. "We've came too far just to find you and then let you run off again. Kim and I will handle this." Antiope simply shrugged at this.

"Fine, but if you need me you know where I'll be." She strolled toward the ship filled with women feverishly setting the sails and urging the three to board before the goddess reached them. Eris looked to Kim.

"Any ideas lieutenant?" Eris asked raising a brow. Kim stared down at the dirt around them. She looked back at the woman.

"One, but it's a long shot."

888

"Pull the anchor we leave now!" Bana commanded. Antiope stood next to her. Her stare fixed on the shore.

"No." She said calmly. "The general and the lieutenant are still on shore."

Bana scoffed. "We came here for you; they know the risk they are taking. Pull up the anchor now!" She shouted.

Antiope frowned. "Hold!" She shouted. All the women stopped what they were doing to stare at the woman. "We do not leave until the general and lieutenant have boarded!"

Bana's face turned red with anger. "We have no time for this. We must leave now while we can." She growled.

Antiope turned her cool gaze to Bana. "I am well aware of the situation Capitan." She turned fully to the small blonde. "But I hold command over this ship now, and I say we do not leave until they are on board this ship. I will not return without the heroes who have come for me."

Bana's face suddenly fell. The woman was willing to risk everything for two who had risked it for her. She quickly found her composure. "You are on a ship full of soldiers who risked everything for you. How can you say that those two are superior?"

Antiope was silent, for a moment Bana thought she had broken through to her. But then a commotion rose on the shore. Antiope turned to see a battle breaking out. Hundreds of women with red hair and black hair kicked up the sand and clouded the scene. Everyone rushed to the railing to see the battle swell. Before anyone could join Kim's voice broke through the cries.

"Pull the anchor, set sail." She climbed onto the ship with Eris clinging weakly to her back. "Hurry!" She shouted. In moments the ship lurched forward.

Kim slowly carried Eris out of the way of all the chaos and below deck. She set the woman down on the nearest bed. Antiope and Bana were close behind. "What happened out there?" Bana demanded.

Kim ignored her as she checked on Eris. "Are you going to be alright?" Kim asked trying to keep the woman awake. Eris smiled up at her. "Yes, I just need to rest." Kim smiled back in relief.

Antiope cleared her throat. "I would like to know where the army came from." She said patiently. Eris raised her hand to show the woman the ring on her finger. Antiope raised a brow and nodded. Bana stared in confusion. "Capitan go up and set the course for home." Bana reluctantly turned and left the three alone.

"Explain." She said bluntly.

"We needed an army to take on a goddess. Eris simply made more of us to fight her so we could escape." Kim said brushing the hair out of Eris' face.

"A brave but foolish venture general. You know better than any the kind of power that ring takes." Eris shrugged in response and Antiope continued. "But I'm pleased to see you and your lieutenant can think on your feet. It will be useful should I need you both in battle."


	8. Claim your prize

**Chapter 8: Claim your prize**

Kim sat next to Eris while she slept for what seemed like days before she finally opened her eyes. "You know it's a little unsettling when you watch me sleep." Eris said before opening her eyes.

Kim couldn't help but think how much this woman reminded her of Shego. The same hair, same eyes, the same pale skin minus the green hue. Even the same attitude at times. Kim shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't allow herself to think about Shego, not even for a moment.

"I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone I once knew." Kim said solemnly and turned her attention to the floor. Eris looked up at her and smirked. "You must see her in me. Your, Shego is it?" Kim glanced over at her. "You forget; I'm as close to the queen as you are. She speaks of you often." Kim turned away from the woman hide her embarrassment.

"How long have I been asleep?" Eris asked.

Kim shrugged. "Two or three days. I haven't seen the sun since I carried you on board." She moved to allow the pale skinned woman to sit up. "I was afraid you had used too much power this time." Kim admitted. Eris propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't die that easily. As you well know." She replied slowly working her way up to a seated position. Kim laughed at the remark.

"I'm sure you will disappoint me for years to come." Kim said after a long silence. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Before she knew it Eris had leaned forward captured her in a kiss. She felt herself go ridged at the shock of the woman's actions.

The kiss was short lived when someone cleared their throat at the doorway. Eris shot an annoyed look to Antiope leaning in the doorway, an amused smirk was fixed on her face. "Please don't let me interrupt." She announced with a shrug. "I was just coming down to see if the lieutenant would like to join me for a meal." Kim still sat stunned in her place.

Eris pursed her lips. "My lieutenant and I were just finishing up our discussion." She glanced over at Kim who was slowly recovering from her shock and hurrying to her feet.

"I was just on my way out." Kim said as she rushed past Antiope and up to the deck.

Antiope laughed quietly to herself as she strolled further into the room. "You have no subtlety general." She said flopping down on the bed. "You scared the poor girl off."

Eris gave her a dangerous stare. "I'm sure you weren't helping my cause while I recovered."

Antiope shrugged. "You made no clear claim on the girl. I can only assume by the way she ran out of here you haven't. Therefore I can make my advances without consequence."

Eris growled and leapt to her feet. She turned towered over the woman even as she leaned down to speak. "You have no more right to her than I. The queen has already laid claim on the girl." With that she turned and marched toward the door.

Antiope stood and shrugged. "Then you will be the only one to face punishment." Eris stood at the door for a long moment, as if considering this statement. She looked back at the woman over her shoulder and hurried up the stairs. Antiope waited for a moment and fallowed suit. Neither woman noticed the girl hiding under the stairs.

888

Kim sat stunned in her room below deck. Here she was again locked in another conflict with herself. This was London all over again. _"__Freakin__' __London.__"_ She said to herself dropping her head in her hands.

"Lieutenant?" A soft voice called from the other side of her door. Kim peered through her fingers.

"_I__am__in__no__mood__to__speak__to__you__Eris.__" _She called back.

There was a long silence before the voice spoke up again. "It's Ariel, Lieutenant." There was a pause. "I don't understand what you said. Permission to enter?"

Kim sat confused for a moment. She knew the girl well by now, but why she was on this ship, this mission even was beyond her. "Come in." She called back. The door opened slowly and the young girl slipped in.

"Why are you here?" Kim asked. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"I was picked to be on this mission." She said stiffly. Kim buried her head in her hands again.

"No you weren't. Now why are you here?" Kim groaned into her hands. Ariel pursed her lips.

"I was picked." The girl spat back.

Kim sighed and raised her head. "And who picked you for such a dangerous mission?"

"Capitan Bana."

"If that's the truth than I'll simply call the Capitan in and she will confirm this." Kim slowly stood and started toward the door.

Ariel threw herself in front of door. "Wait, wait." Her eyes darted around the room. "Alright maybe I wasn't chosen for this mission."

"So you're a stowaway." Kim said raising a brow at the girl.

"I…I" Ariel stammered. Kim shrugged and continued toward the door. "Wait. You can't let them know I'm here." She begged. Kim stopped. "If they know I'm here I'll be punished." Kim paused.

"Then why are you here? And for that matter why are you bothering me? I have a lot on my mind." She could feel the headache coming on already. She had gotten to know the girl well over her short time with the Amazons, and found that she was relentless in anything she did. There was going to be no escape from this moment.

"I came to help." She said hopefully. Kim groaned and turned back to her bed, she needed to lie down. "Though I didn't expect to be turned into an animal." Kim scuffed. "Or to see the rumors were true."

Kim turned back to the girl. "What rumors?

"The rumors that the General is after the Queen's prize concubine."

"WHAT!"

(AN: I just want to point out that romance really isn't my strong suit. But do to the growing requests for a little somethin' I'll give it a shot.)


	9. A stowaway and a secret

**Chapter 9: A stowaway and a secret**

Kim spent the remainder of the trip hiding Ariel from the rest of the crew and avoiding Eris and Antiope at all costs. Needless to say she spent a lot of time in her room or leaping over the side of the railing and dangling over the water. The moment they docked she rushed to hide Ariel in a supply cart; she breathed a sigh of relief as she turned and walked into her next problem.

"Nice to see you haven't vanished completely Lieutenant." Antiope said. Kim side stepped around the woman.

"I'm very busy Antiope." She said moving as quickly as possible. But the woman was just as fast, stepping back in front of the red head. Antiope made her a bit nervous; after all she was the queen's sister, and a leader of one of the most brutal tribes in the Amazon nation. Upsetting her could be hazardous to anyone's health.

"I'm sure you are. But I think you can spare a moment for me." Antiope said stepping closer to Kim, who instinctively backed away and found herself trapped against the cart she had hidden Ariel in. Her heart started to pound. "You are a difficult woman to find Lieutenant." The woman said stepping closer. Kim glanced around for any way out, but it seemed everyone was deliberately avoiding the scene.

"I prefer to stay on task." Kim said half heartedly. She began to slide around the woman but found herself pinned against the cart. "I like that kind of work ethic; does it apply in bed as well?" Antiope replied with a smirk.

"Antiope, I would appreciate it if you would let my Lieutenant get back to her work." Eris suddenly appeared behind Antiope. Kim could see the woman's eyes over her shoulder. The woman's normally dark green eyes were glowing a bright lime green. Antiope peered over her shoulder. "As soon as I'm finished General. She will be yours to do with as you please."

Kim stared at Eris in wide eyed shock. This had to be the most humiliating moment of her live. Eris scowled and took hold of Antiope's collar yanking her away from Kim. "She is not to be passed around like a common whore. And I'm sure your sister would agree." She shoved Antiope away before she had the chance to reply and turned back to Kim. "She…like I, often get what we want. It's never likely that we don't get whatever…or whoever it is we have our eye on. Any resistance is a challenge to be conquered. We easily forget boundaries."

Kim blinked. "Was that an apology?"

Eris never changed her expression, though the eerie glow in her eyes was quickly dying out. "And if it was?"

Kim smiled. "I would accept." She paused a moment. "So long as you keep her away from me." She nodded in Antiope's direction. Eris smirked. "With pleasure Princess." Kim found herself thrown off guard by the pet name. But before she could react Eris turned on a heel and vanished in the crowd.

888

Kim had made it a point to stay close to the cart she had hidden Ariel in. Should anyone come to venture a look she would be ready to denture them. Eris had made good on her promise and kept Antiope far from Kim. When they reached the road leading to home everyone became restless. Kim was relieved at the sight; she wanted nothing more than to be done with this mission.

It was at this moment Bana appeared next to her. She felt her shoulders tense. All she needed was this woman on her back again. "It'll be nice to be home won't it Lieutenant?" Bana said with a sigh. Kim fought a haggard sigh in return. "Yes it will be nice."

Bana smiled in return. "I'm sure the queen will be happy to see you alive." She glanced over at Kim. "I'm sure she has missed you so." Kim felt her jaw tighten. What was this woman up to now? "Though I'm sure she will find it interesting you are cavorting with her sister and the general. Not to mention hiding a little stowaway you have in the cart here." She nodded to the cart the two rode next to. Kim glared down the road. Now the knife was out ready to plunge into her back. This woman never missed a chance to get her in some sort of trouble.

"I beat you once in a fight and you spear no effort in making me suffer for it. I have to say you do stay true to your word." Kim said with a smile. "But what you don't know, I've had many people like you in my life. All of them have tried to take me down in every way possible. But here I am, still standing tall and strong. I have had far more powerful people come down on me with a legion of men. What makes you think you are any threat to me?" She locked her gaze with the woman to prove her point. Bana scowled in return.

"You will see." Bana growled.

888

"Majesty! I have returned with your sister but there is a grave matter that needs to be disgusted!" Bana shouted. The queen rolled her eyes and stared up from her bath. "One of the soldiers has disobeyed direct orders and stowed away on my ship! And your Lieutenant has concealed her."

The queen raised a brow as the rest of the group was marched in by armed soldiers. Kim, and Eris looked perturbed to be there. Ariel looked nervous. The queen looked at each woman and sighed. "Well this is quiet a problem isn't it?" The queen said rubbing her temples. Kim looked down at the floor. "By law, punishment is in order for that. If it can be proved. Do you have any proof of this Capitan?"

Bana squared off her shoulders proudly. "I saw her hiding the girl in a cart on the way back. I also saw the girl in the Lieutenant's room." Eris scoffed at the statement. Kim looked up in shock. The queen closed her eyes for a moment. Ariel cringed. "Ariel, you know the consequence for insubordination correct?"

"Flogging." Ariel whispered under her breath. On hearing this Kim stepped forward.

"She was acting on my orders majesty. I told her accompany me on this mission." The queen looked back at Kim.

"Is this true?"

Bana scowled. "Majesty, she is clearly just saying that to save the girl from punishment!"

The queen pursed her lips. "Capitan, please shut your mouth." Bana quickly silenced herself. "I will pass judgment as I see fit. Lieutenant you stand accused of hiding the stowaway. And Ariel you stand accused of insubordination."

Kim cringed at the thought. Eris cleared her throat. "Majesty, surly you would see fit to have me take their punishment. They are my soldiers and I should take responsibility for their actions."

The queen sighed at this. "I cannot allow that. Lieutenant, you and Ariel are to be flogged. Twenty lashes each." Kim's blood ran cold. "To be carried out immediately."

"Majesty that is far too lenient." Bana began. The queen glared up at her. "I do not need you to tell me what is fair in this case Capitan. You may go." Bana stood silent for a long hard moment before marching out. When she was out of ear shot the queen sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you both. It will hurt, but it is necessary to be true to the laws set forth by this nation."

Kim felt herself being dragged away. As Eris and the queen became smaller she watched in awe. She couldn't believe what was happening. She could barely understand what was going on. It wasn't until she felt herself being pushed to her knees and tied to a thick wood post that it had all come together. She looked over at Ariel who was quietly waiting for her punishment. The girl had only wanted to prove herself to everyone. She wanted to be accepted so badly she would do anything to earn it.

"I'll try to go easy on you Lieutenant." A woman whispered sadly in her ear. "It helps to bite down on this." She added pressing a piece of leather to Kim's lips. She bit down on the leather and waited for her fate. She felt her skin prickle when the cold air hit the bare skin of her back, when her shirt was ripped open. There was a long and agonizing silence before the first crack of the whip. She was instantly filled with pain she had never known. Before she could recover the crack sounded again. A new wave of pain hit her.

She glanced over to Ariel who cringed at her own pain. She never cried out as the whip tore at her back. Kim tried to focus on the wall in front of her. She wasn't going to let herself cry out, even as she felt the blood running down the back of her thighs. She hadn't bothered to keep count of each lash. She only hoped that the next one would be the last. Her legs had given way under her; if it wasn't for the post she was so firmly tied to she would have collapsed to the dirt.

She glanced back to Ariel who pressed her face against her post. Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked as though she were praying. Kim couldn't bring herself to do the same, she could only think of her family. It had been so long since she had last seen them it amazed her she even remembered their faces. She remembered her mother's face beaming down on her the last time they spoke. Her father's aged face looking back at her with hopeful eyes. Even her brothers who had grown so much. Before she knew it the crack of the whip had stopped. Everything was silent for a moment.

She glanced over at Ariel, a guard was cutting her loose and, to her surprise the girl climbed to her feet and slowly, but willfully walked away. Kim knew she wouldn't be able to do the same. She had a new found respect for the girl. She braved all danger and took the punishment for it with calm dignity. As Kim was cut loose she saw a pair of familiar deep green eyes staring back at her.

"You're going to have to stand up." Eris' voice spoke softly. "Can't let them think you're weak." Kim struggled to her feet but stood with trembling knees. She took her first slow step, her back screamed with pain from the mixture of cold air and the movement of her muscles as she tried to straighten her back. Eris followed her closely until they slowly made their way out of sight. When they were out of the quart yard Kim slumped against Eris.

Eris took Kim in her arms and lifted her off the ground. Kim hissed at the pain in her back but didn't fight to free herself. Eris carried her through a maze of corridors until she reached a large door. "Is everything ready?" She asked a woman standing nearby. The woman nodded and opened the door. Eris carried Kim through and sat her on a bed. Across from her she could see someone else lying on another bed. Their face was turned away from her, but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Wait outside for me. Make sure no one comes in; I don't want to be disturbed. Understood?"

The woman nodded again and closed the door. Eris turned back to Kim with a faint smile. "Lie on your stomach. I'll put something on your wounds for the pain."

Kim did as she was told. She watched as Eris went to work mixing a paste like the queen had done when Kim first met her. As Eris worked she stole glances at the other woman lying on the other bed across the room. She sat down next to Kim on the bed, working the paste onto her fingers. "I could heal these much faster if you wish." She whispered in Kim's ear.

Kim remained silent for a long moment. "No. I can live with this."

Eris shrugged. "You sound just like Ariel. She didn't want it either. She even refused my treatment until I worked on you first." She slowly began cleaning the blood from Kim's back. "But then she's always been that way. Always willing to suffer for the protection of others. I don't know how I raised her to be like that."

Kim raised her head. "Wait, Ariel is your daughter?" Eris laughed as she began spreading the paste on Kim's wounds.

"No. She is my sister. I raised her as when our mother became passed some years ago." She smiled over at the woman on the bed across from them. "She grows to look more and more like mother every day." She stood from Kim's bed and made her way to the other. She leaned down and whispered something in the woman's ear. She turned over and looked back at Kim.

Kim smiled back at Ariel who gave her a faint wave. Eris turned back to Kim for a moment. "No one else knows of my relationship with her, other than the queen. It would be better left a secret."

Kim nodded. "I never heard a thing."


End file.
